Wastrel
Wastrels, or Wastrellettes, are Wellies who have reacted badly to a bad batch of one of the three currently available flavours of Joy, causing them to be permanently unable to take it. They are the first enemy the player encounters in the Garden District. Appearance Wastrels and Wastrellettes are roughed up and dirty. They wear torn clothes that bear a similar appearance to the clothes that Wellies wear, some have broken glasses and some even have twigs in their hair. They, like the Wellies, appear to be severly starved. All of the Wastrels, apart from a select few, have a randomized appearance. This is because they are mere background characters meant to populate the land. Behaviour Because of their inability to take Joy anymore, they are socially banned and shunned, being unable to get to the other areas and getting brutally attacked by Wellies and Bobbies alike. As such, they attack players who dress like Wellies and get suspicious of people who are high on Joy. They live on the outside of Wellington Wells. Wastrels aren't as paranoid as Downers, if the player stays away from Joy and fine clothing they will be left alone the most part. A Wastrel high on a hallucinogen or one that is rabid from an encounter with the plague (only in Lud's Holm), may still attack the player. After 10 PM, the majority of Wastrels will disappear from the streets. Wastrel bobbies keep the curfew and patrol the roads and paths. They will return at 7 AM. Combat While a Wastrel can usually be killed easily using a medium-grade weapon like a pipe or shovel, they can be a lot harder to deal with if they attack as a group. Their weapons include their own fists, rocks, a branch, or a Double Knocker. Bleeding can be caused if they use a Pointy Stick. Killing Wastrels for items is not generally lucrative as the items they usually carry are low quality. Suspicion There are things that will direct a Wastrel's attention to the player. These include: *Attacking somebody *Breaking into and looting coin boxes from the phone booths *Carrying or searching a corpse *Picking locks with a Lockpick *Stealing items *Trespassing restricted areas *Using the Extractor to extract a car *Walking around in inappropriate clothes (or none at all) Loot Below is a list of items the player will get when looting the Wastrel's bodies: * Bobby Pin * Branch * Brick * Frying Pan * Grapefruit Juice * Lockpick * Loose Screw * Metal Bits * Pointy Stick * Rock * Rotten Apple * Rotten Carrot * Rotten Mushroom * Rotten Onion * Rotten Potato * Rusted Shovel * Scotch * Tea Cup Gallery WastrelBench.PNG|A couple sitting on a bench. (This doesn't happen in the final game) Wastrel & Wastrellette Concept Art.jpg|Wastrel concept art, Whitney Clayton. Wastrels Concept.jpg|Additional Wastrel concept art. Wastrels Concept 2.jpg|Alternate concept art. Specials NPC.jpg|Two Wastrels (right) featured on an NPC ensemble concept. Tito-belgrave-wastrels-female-clay.jpg|Un-textured wastrellette. Tito-belgrave-femalewastrels-variants2.jpg|Female Wastrels character models, by Tito Belgrave. Female Wastrel Variants.png|The wastrellette models, note how two wears the unused yellow dresses from the concept art. Trivia *Wastrels are the result of consuming defective Joy while also residing in the Garden District, this is what differs between them and the Downers, who live among Wellies. *In the early access version of We Happy Few, when approaching Wastrels they will tell the player to fuck off or leave them be, this doesn't happen anymore. **Wastrels also used to run up to the player begging for cerain items, when given their requested items, they would give the player something back. This doesn't happen anymore either. *When looking at the female models, the top left show them wearing yellow dresses, these don't appear in the final release of the game. *The male Wastrel faces bear a striking resemblance to that of Guillaume Provost, the creative director behind Compulsion Games. Category:Enemies Category:Wastrels Category:Antagonists